supernatural - bad moon rising
by joey-anderson
Summary: meet Lola Jones a normal girl, well until she meats Dean and Sam. obviously. She ends up joining them, but her past keeps on creaping up on her though the stories... Any my friend wrote this and all i did was edit it, this is like the second story i've uploaded, the first one was shit, so i hope this one is better oh and if you don't like it tell me please


The Bad moon rising

Chapter 1

Walking as the white snow sticks to the concrete floor, you can see the dirty grey ground disappearing as every snowflake falls. I walk past the drunkies layer, as it was gone midnight. In a rush to get home and sit on the smooth, tickling sofa, with a hot cup of tea bubbling in my hands. I breathe and I could feel the coldness in my breath. I get interrupted by a growl, but not a monster or animal growl. I freeze in shock

'What the hell?' I spoke to myself

Finally the bright moon was shining on Lawrence. And as soon as the silver moon was shining the thing struggled to get out into the light.

'Oh my god' I exaggerated.

I start screaming in fear and ran away. The thing had one green eye and the other eyeball was popped with blood squirting everywhere and also had a big red lumpy thing in it's hand. I stop to look what it had in it's hand then I notices, it was, a heart of a human being. The thing glares into my bright brown eyes. It starts growling again and drops the heart and sprints towards me dribbling blood from it's chops. I start screaming and run through the junkies layer and past The Blue Oyster Bar.

I look behind to see if the thing was still behind me and however the ugly looking creature was still sprinting after me, then I fall to the ground

'ahh' I groan in the pain and fear for my life as the thing comes slowly towards me.

'Please don't eat me!'

I screech and then the thing is right in front of me, with it's hands in front of it preparing to eat me alive. I close my eyes

'Goodbye dad I love you so much' I cry with my eyes really tight.

'BANG' suddenly it was all silent. I opened my eyes to see that the thing was on the floor dead and covered in blood I look around and exhales deeply in shock, and see a man standing with a shotgun.

'Thank you so much' I cry

'Don't mention it' the tall man walked towards me and put his soft hand in front of me

'I'm Lola Jones' I shake his hand I feel the softness of his skin, it was smooth like leather I felt like I can hold his hand forever

'I'm Dean Winchester, nice to meet you Lola' The sound of his voice when he said my name made me melt like soft but high in fat butter melting in the frying pan.

'Well Dean' I stare into his green,clear eyes. I continue.

'It is nice to meet you'

'Where do you live I will drive you there since after what happened tonight' Dean grabbed my hand and pulled me with him laughing and running. Finally we arrive at his car.

'Wow a 1967 Chevrolet Impala' I smile at Dean looks at me shocked

'Wow you know cars?' Dean asked.

'Yeah my dad used to repair cars so like yours, dodge Vipers cars like that'

Dean opens the pitch black door for me.

'Thank you very much' I thank and sit in the car as he shuts the door for me and walks to the other side of the car and gets in and turns the music on

'I love AC DC they are awesome dude' I start singing to the music.

'Are you sure that you are not related to me Lo, do you mind if I call you Lo?' Dean asked smiling at me

'No I actually like it' I answered.

We started driving 'So where do you live?' Dean asked.

'I live in Lawrence street' I answered

'okay off we go'.

* * *

Finally we arrive at my street.

'Thanks for the lift Dean' I thank him.

'umm' I stop and think for something to stay

'Do you want to come and see my dad he will have to thank you for what you have done?' I asked Dean. He froze and thought for a minute.

'Um Yeah sure' Dean answered. he turned the engine off and we walked to the house.

'Nice house, Lo' I smile back at him

'Thank you'. We walk into the house

'Dad I'm home' I shouted.

'Lola - Anne Jones! Where on earth have you been?' My dad came up to me panicking

'Dad calm down, this is Dean, I got attacked by someone and he saved me from it' after saying that my body felt weak and I fell to the floor.

'Lola!' Dean and my dad shouted but I was too weak to reply.

'call a ambulance' My dad ordered. Dean ran towards the phone and dialed the number.

'Hello we need an ambulance now at 64 Lawrence street.'

Dean hung up the phone and sat next to my body.

'They are now on their way' Dean said to my father.

'Sir she is going to be okay I promise' My dad looked up towards him.

'Thank you'. A few minutes later the ambulance van arrives.

'hello she is here' Dean showed the doctors were I was. They picked me up and put me on a stretch bed.

'Come sir get in I will drive to the hospital' Dean walked towards the Impala.

'Thank you so much you have been a very big help to us'

* * *

2 hours later I woke up in the hospital.

'Lola are you okay, you gave me and your dad a fright?' Dean asked.

'yeah I just really weak' I answered.

'Okay now that you are alright, I have to go' Dean stood up and started to walk away.

'What?, wait, why?' I stuttered

'Look, here's my number call me when you need to talk okay' Dean gave me a piece of paper

'Goodbye Lo' And then he left. I looked around wondering what on earth just happened, It happened so fast it was spinning me off my feet I sat there and put my head in my hands trying not to cry. My dad then walks in

'Lola are you okay?' He comes towards me and hold my hand.

'He's gone he won't come back' I stared at my dad.

'No he will come back don't you worry.'

'I sat on the sofa watching Tv with my dad I sat there in space thinking about Dean. we were watching about guns, it made me think of the first night Dean came into my life, now I cannot get him out of my life.

'Darling' My dad tried to call me but yet I stared into space.

'Darling?' he touches my should I quickly breath in.

'What?' I ask

'You look tired you should go to bed you have had a very stressful day' He was right I grabbed my stuff and headed upstairs and I jumped into my soft and bouncy bed. In my dream I was in a room and got stabbed and then Dean runs in and kills the thing and it keeps happening to me and I felt the pain travel through my body I screamed out loud in my dream.

'Lola?'

'LOLA!' my dad shouts to wake me up and eventually I wake up.

'You okay I could hear you screaming from downstairs.' I didn't know that I was screaming for real. I looked at him.

'I was.. was screaming' I couldn't stop stuttering.

'Yeah now you fall back asleep okay' He kissed my head and turned the light off.

* * *

"It has been a week, since I haven't heard off Dean, The very first time I saw his eyes I could not stop thinking about I don't know if I love him or not" I wrote in my diary.

'Dad I am going out to my friends house okay?' I grabbed my bag and my phone and I opened the door and then suddenly I felt the cold hit my face like a gust of wind. I shut the door and put some earphones in and started to listen to "Downtown Fiction : I just wanna run" It was a great song and I was running along each street I lied to my dad I just wanted to find out what that thing was that was chasing me and Dean came to my rescue. Then it came to me I dug my hand into my denim pocket to find a piece of paper that Dean gave me before he left and I grabbed my phone and dialed in the number and put the phone next to my ear the phone started ringing

'Hello?' As soon as I heard Dean's husky voice through my phone I smiled.

'Hey Dean it's Lola you know when you saved me?' I hoped he did not forget about me.

'Oh yeah of course I know What do you want Lo?'

'Umm, do you want to meet me somewhere?' I asked I wanted it to be a date but we only just met,

'Yeah sure where do ya want to meet?' Dean replied I smiled.

'Do you want to meet at the Blue Oyster Bar?' I thought that would be a great place to meet.

'Man I love that place, when do you want to meet 7:00?' He gestured.

'What about now if possible?' I really hoped he would say yes.

'Yeah sure now on my way'

'Okay see ya' I hung up and started sprinting to get to the Blues Bar, luckily I weren't far away from it and so I ran into the bar and grabbed a table for me and Dean, and I grabbed some make-up from my bag and the mirror compact and started to put a little amount of make-up so that I didn't look like a tart and then Dean came in and chucked the make up in the bag then I noticed that Axel was wearing a brown dirty leather jacket he looked so strong and tough he came and sat in front of me.

'Hey Lola' Then I noticed he didn't say "Lo"

'Hey Dean, and you didn't say "Lo" ' I complained.

'But that's okay' I finished off my sentence.

'Sorry Lo, I am just tired..' He tried to continued but I interrupted

'Oh I am sorry, we can meet up tomorrow if you want since I have loads of questions to ask?' I tried to convince him.

'No it's alright, it is really good to see you and what questions?' Dean asked.

'What do you do for a living?' I hoped he was not going to say something bad.

'Well you might not gonna believe me but I hunt "things" ' The tone of his voice and the way he said "Things" made a shiver run down my back.

'What do you mean by "things"?' I asked really interested.

'Well you know stuff like monsters, ghosts, and demons' Dean answered with confidence in his eyes and in the tone of his voice.

'Whoa, wait I thought there was no such thing as all of them you said?' I questioned really confused.

'they are real trust me Lo me and my brother Tom hunt all kinds of things to save people. So here is a question for you' Dean said.

'Where is your mum is she divorced?' When Dean asked that,it hurt me a little bit it was not his fault I sat there in silence.

'She died when I was 2 she was in a car crash.I sat there looking down to the ground trying not to cry.

'I am terribly sorry for bringing it up' He looked really guilty for bringing it up.

'Look, it weren't you fault you didn't know,what happened anyway. What was that thing that attacked me the other night since you hunt these kind of things?' I ask staring into his eyes he froze and thought for a moment and suddenly looked up.

'Tom done some research and found out that is was a Hakula' Dean answered. I looked at Dean confused.

'A Hakula what's that?' I glance at Dean, hoping he knew the answer to the question.

'It is a dead creature that hunts for human hearts'

'So that's why I saw the Hakula eating a human's heart the other night' Then suddenly my phone starts ringing a get my phone and answer it.

'Hello?' I then notice it was my dad.

'Hello Lola where are you? are you okay?' He asked me asking dozens of questions at once.

'Dad calm down I am at the Blue Oyster Bar with my mate Dean. I am fine so stop panicking about me okay?' then I hung up the phone. then I look back at Dean.

'So how did you get into this stuff anyway?' I was wondering why in hell would he and his brother do this they must be crazy.

'My Dad he got obsessed with this demon it killed my mother when I was 6 and when Sam was 6 months old, so he wanted to get revenge on it and when I turned 16, I started to help him when Sam was in school and I started to keep on hunting with my brother traveling around the USA' Dean replied.

'wow how can you kill a Hakula?" I asked politely.

'Well in the books, you have to kill with a silver knife dipped in lambs blood this is going to be hard because I ain't got lambs blood but I have got an silver knife.' Dean moaned. I thought for a moment.

'Behind my garden is 20 lambs we can kill one of them tonight' I thought.

'Sorry Lola, but you cannot help it is too dangerous you can get killed you know?' Dean gives me the negative option.

'No I want to help you, I can help you, you know I can help but you won't let me!' I shouted at Dean.

'No Lola go home and I will not let you help encase you get hurt and I will not ever let that happen to you. He whispers so no one can hear him.

'That's it I am going home and never ever call me or talk to me you got it?' I stood up and grabbed my bag and left the table.

I ran outside and started walking. 'Lola wait there' Dean shouted, I stopped and swiftly turned around.

'What?!' I shout towards him. Dean runs towards and the next thing I know his soft chubby lips are connected to mine and his hands hold my head and then we stop.

'What was that for?' I smile at Dean while holding his hands, he looks at me.

'Because the first time I saw you I could not stop thinking about you and I want to be with and I don't want to let you hunt because you might die and I don't want that to happen to you.' I start crying

'That is most adorable thing someone has ever said to me' I smile and kiss him again.

'can I meet Sam please?' I giggled,

'Just because we are seeing each other doesn't mean that you can meet my brother' He was being sarcastic so I hit him

'Ow' He moaned

'What was that for?' He asked

'You know we are together' I laughed

'I'm sorry' I apologized

'It's okay and your right we will go see him now' He said and started walking to the Impala and opened the door for me

'for you lovely' and gives me a cheeky grin. I walk slowly towards the car and smile back and sit in the car.

'I better call my dad and tell him I won't back until late hours' I grab my phone and dial in my dads number and wait for my dad hoping he will not panic

'Hello?' My dad answered

'Hi dad it's me I am going to see my boyfriend Dean's brother so I won't be back till late' I am wishing he will be okay with the idea.

'You are going out with Dean are you?' He sounded really surprised

'Yeah I am okay bye bye' I quickly hung up the phone.

* * *

Finally we reach the hotel.

'You stay in a hotel?' I was really surprised to see that they were staying in a manky cheap hotel.

'What do you suspect me and Tom travel everyday on the road what is the point buying an expensive house and we travel around a lot?' Dean gave a good point

'if you are travelling around a lot how can I see you?' that felt like that someone just stood on my heart and crushed it to pieces and all the red blood dripping everywhere.

'I can always come back and you know I will.' Dean sounded positive.

'Well I have heard that before and guess what they never came back' I started to walk away.

'Lola wait there please' Dean begged but I ignored his plead and kept walking then turned around to see that he glanced at the floor and walked towards the motel.I past the Blue Oyster Bar and then I noticed the moon was out and I saw a Hukala.

'Ohh crap' I moaned and started to walk faster, however the Hakula was walking faster and touched my shoulder and I could feel it's sausage like fingers touch my skin and slime slid down my soft skin. I walk so fast that turned into a run and grabbed my phone from my denim trousers and called Dean hoping that he would answer.

'Dean please answer' I nagged and finally he answered.

'Hello Lola please come back I am sorry' He apologized.

'Dean help, I have a hakula behind me' I trip over the pavement.

'Ahh' I screamed and it walked slowly towards me and grabbed a piece of wood and knocked me out.

* * *

Dean walks past the Blue Oyster Bar and sees my phone and picks it up. He glanced around, like Sherlock Holmes and Sam was Dr Watson.

'It's Lola's Phone here you have a look' Dean gives Sam the phone, he scratches his head.

'Look there's some oak wood on the floor the only place where oak wood is, is where the Hakula lives' Sam was confused while glaring into Axel's eyes.

'We need to have a knife and lamb's blood and I know where the get some lamb's blood' Dean walks towards the Impala.

' where are we going?' However Dean did not reply.

'Dean what is important about this girl Lola?' Sam tried to get involved.

'Hey it is not THIS girl , she is MY girlfriend' Dean turns the engine on and it roared like a lion.

'She's your girlfriend, please tell me you didn't tell her about our job?' Dean tried to look away but Sam figured it out.

'You told her, oh my- - oh my god has she told anyone yet?' Sam wondered.

'No she wouldn't tell anyone I know she wouldn't Sam so calm down' Dean tried to reassure him.

'Dean where are we going?" Sam looked out of the clear window.

'We are going to get lamb's blood alright' Dean looked miserable. After collecting the lamb's blood they drove off again.

'where we off to now?'

'Sam just shut up alright we are going to a mine shaft, there is oak wood there and we saw oak wood outside the Blue Oyster Bar' He shouted and looked back at the road. Sam didn't say anything else after that.

They arrive at the mine shaft.

'Look there's oak wood' Sam pointed out.

'This is where the Hakula takes people to.. take there hearts out of them' Sam continued. Dean grabbed his knife and dipped it in the lamb's blood, it was all thick and gloppy , as Dean headed for the darkness. Sam went after him.

* * *

Finally I wake up and I felt the rope rubbing against my red, sore skin.

'Hello?' I cry however no one answered and I saw the Hakula walk towards me with something in it's grasps

'No, no please don't hurt me I know we killed your friend but do not kill me'

Unfortunately it kept walking towards me.

'HELP!' I screamed out loud hoping someone could hear me.

'Lola?' I couldn't believe it, it was Dean.

'Dean, I'm in here' He ran into the room with Sam.

" Oh Thank God" I thought.

'Sam, you get Lola down while I go after the son of the bitch' Dean ordered. Sam ran to me while Dean went after the Hakula.

'Hi I'm Lola. Dean's friend' I greeted.

'Dean said that you are his girlfriend' Sam corrected. I felt happy, and over joyed that Dean actually said that.

'Well before I got attacked by Hakula, we had an argument and I ran off' I confessed. We started running to find Dean then we hear Dean shout in pain. Me and Sam ran to where the noise was coming from. Then we found Dean. He was under a gigantic plank of wood. His eyes were shut as I ran towards him.

'Dean!' I try to take off the plank of wood off him, but however I was not strong enough, I turn around to see Sam on the floor in agony I run towards the Hakula but it hit me and sent me flying through the room and hit the wall. I took a deep breath and stood back up and saw the knife and the jar of Lamb's blood so I picked them up and I dipped the humane silver, sharp knife in lamb's blood.

'Hey!' I shout at the Hakula and it turned around and walks to me and then I amputate the knife into the Hakula's stomach and it screeches and all it's guts fall onto the floor and then it falls onto the floor next to Sam, I limp to Sam and grab his sweaty hand and I pull him up and we walked towards Dean and we tried to pull the wood off him and eventually we did, Sam threw Dean onto his back and we put him in the back of the car and we drove to the hospital.

An hour later we arrive at the hospital.

'Help I need help' Sam shouted and dozens of doctors and nurses jog towards us and put me and Dean on two separate beds. And I finally fall asleep.

* * *

finally I wake up to see Sam and my dad each sitting in the chairs looking at me.

'Hello Lola are you okay honey?' My dad asks gripping my hand. I glanced around, to find Dean.

'I'm fine wait where's Dean is he okay? he better' I panicked looking around trying to find him.

'See for yourself' Sam glanced at me I looked at the door then Dean walked in I smiled brightly as he walked in.

'Hey Lo you okay?' Dean asked holding my other hand.

'Yeah I'm great now that you are okay, umm Dad can you excuse us for a sec please?' I asked politely.

'Um yeah sure' He stood up and left the room.

'Dean, can I go hunting with you and Sam please?' I begged. Sam and Dean froze like ice and looked at each other.

'You did save me and Sam last night, so only one hunt, one hunt and that is it, we are going to say to your dad that we are going around America okay?' I cheered as if I was a little kid who had a new Christmas present.

'When am I allowed to leave?' I asked,

'umm they said that when you wake up you can get changed and leave, I grabbed my pile of clothes and I got changed and I ran to my dad and gave him a massive hug, and he wrapped his arm around me and we walked towards the car I stared behind me and I sent Dean a kiss.

'good bye boys see you both soon' I turned around and got in the car.

'You two make a nice couple' Sam giggled.

'Shut up' Dean smiled and eyed out my dads car leaving the empty car park.

Finally we arrive home, I get out of the car and jog up to the house and turn the rusty gold key and I throw my coat on the hanger.

'Dad I'm pretty tired I am off to bed okay?' I started to walk upstairs.

'Okay, goodnight sweetheart.'

as soon as I crawled to the top of the stairs I ran and jumped into the bed and shut my eyes.

In my dream, I was sitting afloat in the middle of the clear blue sea with nothing until I meet Dean on a island and then Sam comes, but I noticed that Sam was different, his had black eyes then, he shot me I froze and fell to the floor.

* * *

I wake up and I hop down the stairs and then gave dad a massive kiss on the cheek. His eyes widened when he stared deeply into my eyes.

'What has put you in a happy mood?' He question me eating his fried breakfast.

'Dean had asked me if I wanted to go traveling around America with him and Sam. can I pleeaase go?' I stretched my please as far as I could. He put his hand on his chin thinking for advantages and disadvantages.

'How long?' He shoved a fork-full of fried mushrooms in his greasy chops.

'A week or two?' I thought.

'Okay well be careful please I do not want to loose you too I have lost enough.'

'Yes thank you dad I love you soo much you are the best.' He smiled with joy in his eyes.

'Is it okay if I can go see Dean and Sam?' I asked grabbing my hippy bag and my fluffy jacket.

'Yeah what time are you going to come back?' He eyed me up for a proper answer.

'Around half 10 is that okay?'

'Yeah no later or you are not going on that trip.'

I ran and slammed the door loudly.

'Hey babe do you mind picking me up please I want to see you?' I bit my crinkled lip in excitement and joy.

'Yeah outside your house?'

'Yeah'

'Okay meet you there in 10 minutes Lo' When he said Lo I felt, so, so in love I have never felt that way before about anyone apart from Dean of course.

Dean arrives outside my house.

'Heya' I give him a peck on the rough cheek.

'Hey honey, did you ask your dad about the trip around America?' He asked and started driving.

I stared outside while passing all the dead trees and colorless flowers.

'He said you but only for a week or two'

'What are we going to do now?'

'We are going to pick up Sam and we are going to see Paul' I give him my confused look.

'Bobby?, Who's Bobby?'

'He is a very important friend of ours he is like our step dad to us.'

'Where is your proper dad then?'

'He is somewhere in America hunting for the yellow eyed demon I'm guessing' Dean then blasted the music up and drove really fast going around 55 miles per hour.

* * *

' Hey boys' Bobby exclaimed and let his arms stretch out in front of him. Sam and Dean raced up to Bobby and gave him a hug. Bobby looked about aged 45 he wore a black and white cap, he had sharp green eyes and he had a mustache above his top lip. He was wearing a stripey top with an arm-less light green jacket.

'Who is this young lady then?' He smiled.

'Paul, Lola, Lola Bobby' Dean was pointing at each of us when he said our names.

'Hello Lola, it is a pleasure meeting you, do you want a glass of orange juice?'

'Yes please' I walked to Dean and held his hand. Bobby walked in and spotted me holding Dean's hand.

'Here you go Lola, so you two are seeing' Bobby said pointing at us and gave me a glass of orange juice.

'Come everyone sit down' Bobby ordered and he sat in his desk. We all sat down and I sipped my orange juice I could feel the juice running down my throat. I shut my eyes .

'Wow this is nice, thank you' I thanked and put the glass on the table.

'Well thank you very much, so how long have you to been seeing?' Booby wondered.

'About 3 or 4 days it ain't long' I confronted him.' He looked surprised.

'So Sam, what hunt did you just do?' Bobby asked Sam.

'We were hunting a Hakula' Sam answered

'Oh good did you kill it?'

'Lola killed it Dean was asleep, I was on the floor injured and she killed it.' Bobby's eyes widened.

'Lola is coming on one hunting trip with us' Sam replies. Bobby's eye widened and he is shocked and surprised.

'Really? He asks Dean.

'Yeah'

'Dean!,does her dad know?'

'yeah we said that we are going on a trip around America' Dean tried to reassure Bobby.. My phone rings and I pick up my phone and look who it was.

'It's my dad' I answered my phone.

'Hello dad what do you want?' I wish I did not answer.

'Oh when are you going to America because you can go tonight if you want?' he has never ever let me go anywhere without him, however since I turned 18 he let's me do what ever I want.

'Wait there let me ask Dean'

'Dean when should we go hunting my dad is asking he is letting me go tonight' I shrugged my shoulders.

'We need to find any suspicious deaths and if we do then we can go' Dean said.

'I looked in the newspaper and I found a death, someone committed suicide in St Louis.' Bobby said.

'Okay we can go have a look so we will go tonight'

'Yes!' I exclaimed, I put the phone back to my ear.

'We are going tonight okay bye' I hung up the phone and put it back in my pocket

'So what happened about the suicide in St Louis?' Bobby chucks the newspaper at me I catch it and I read the article.

'A 20 year old Man found dead in the room with a knife slit in his throat and a letter that said that he couldn't handle the truth' I read out loud for everyone to hear.

'Bobby thanks for the drinks but we have to go to pack Lola's stuff' Dean stood up and head for the door with me and Sam.

'You know if you have any trouble just call me you know where I am'

'Thanks Bobby speak to you soon' Then we left.

'I better say good bye to my dad' I said, trying not to cry so I look out in the window.

'Let's go and see your dad' Sam said in a low voice.

* * *

Later we arrive at my house.

'You go in a pack your stuff and me and Sam wait in here' Dean blasted up the music in high volume. I skip to the house and I noticed that my door was open a little bit I pushed the door open and the long empty hallway was messy and destroyed. I was speechless I was so heartbroken. I couldn't see dad anywhere. I looked around to see if I could I run upstairs petrified encase anything happened to him.

'Dad?!' I looked in all the rooms including the attic, unfortunately I saw a piece of Oak wood,

'Oh my God' I spoke to myself' I packed my stuff and I grabbed the oak wood and hurriedly ran down stairs and I slammed the door behind me. I jumped in the car.

'My Dad been taken by a Hakula look I found this' I gave Tom the oak wood and Dean drove off.

'Lola are you okay though?' Sam asked me.

'I hope dad is okay if he is hurt it is all my fault I have already lost my mother I am not going to loose him to' I spoke to Dean.

We arrive at the mine shaft that I got took to.

'He's in there ain't he?' I turned my head back to the mine shaft I opened my back and I grabbed my knife with Lambs blood on it and a torch I turned it on and ran into the mine.

'LOLA!' Dean screamed and ran after me then Sam chased after me as well.

'Help me someone!' I froze in horror. It was my dad.

'Dad don't worry I am here to save you' I cried and ran to where the shout came from and I saw the Hakula. I felt the anger and pain run through my body.

'Let my dad go you son of a bitch!' I ordered and it ran towards me and we had a game of chicken and then I dived the knife into it's body I twisted the knife and a light shone through it's body. I took the knife off and I slit the Hakula's head off. I ran to my dad and I cut the rope off his hands.

'Lola are you okay?' My dad asked and hugged me tight.

'Yeah I'm fine.' Eventually Sam and Dean came around the corner.

'Lo don't you ever run off again okay?' I felt guilty that I ran off like that.

'I needed to save my dad you would have done that same if it was your dad' I felt horrible shouting like that to Dean. He didn't reply.

'Sorry Dean I- -'

'It's okay I know you didn't mean to say it like that but your right I would have done the same'

'Mr Jones are you okay' Sam asked my dad.

'Please, call me Eric' I was surprised Dad never lets anyone call him Eric only if he likes them.

'Come on dad let's get you home' I replied and I held Dad to the car and put him in the car and we drove off away from the mine shaft.

'Dean I just noticed that when ever the moon rises a Hakula tries to kill' I pointed out.

'In the book the that when you see the bad moon rising a Hakula tries to kill' Sam read out from the book. Luckily my dad was asleep so he couldn't hear what we were on about.

* * *

'Look dad we are now going to go okay so I am going to walk you to the house and I make you a cup of tea and then I am going to leave okay?' I am really going to miss him, But I want to do more than one hunt, I was born to be a hunter with Dean and Sam.

'okay' when he is sad he only says one word.

'Look dad I'm going to be alright I have Sam and Dean with me so I will be safe' I tried to convince him.

'Yeah, yeah your right okay you have fun and call me everyday at 3:00 pm okay?'

'I promise I will call you at 3:00 pm, you be careful too alright?, I love you' I kissed him on the head and hugged him tight and stood up and left. Dad followed me out the door and to the car.

Dean got out and put the bag in the boot.

'She will be okay I promise I will not let anything happen to her' And stared deeply into my brown eyes.

'I know she will because I can trust you two.' I felt so happy that Sam, Dean and dad can all get along without ripping each others heads off.

'Thank you Eric' Tom thanked and put his hand out. My dad shook his hand, he walked away to the house and we all got in the car and drove off.

'Let's go hunting' I laughed. Dean turned the music up and we all joined in and sang with the music. I wish this day could never end.

**FINISHED~~**

**JOEY: Oh God that took ages AND ALL I DID WAS EDIT IT!**

**LOLA: Yeah... sorry 'bout that joey**

**JOEY: bitch...**

**LOLA: Oh yeah, Joey will be coming in the next story**

**JOEY: TOO RIGHT BITCH**

**LOLA: Anyway... Please review!**


End file.
